


My Side [minsung]

by byulyjh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: College, Coming Out, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, kiss and hugs, mention of homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: “I asked you why you kiss my forehead…”“Because, where is another proper way to kiss you??”“Haven’t you heard the most proper way is to kiss the lips?”“You mean…..”“Yes, kiss me. On the lips.”“Are you r-?”“DO IT. DON’T YOU SEE IM A MAD BLUSH RIGHT NOW PLEASE DON’T MAKE ME EMBARRASED OF MYSELF”





	My Side [minsung]

College. This is the start of Jisung’s new life. And he expect more for his first college life. Like, he is so open for relationship and literally heart eyes whenever he saw his crushes and don’t even shy or scared with his crushes. Even most of the time, he got rejected at high school, he hope that once he got into college, he will meet someone who will love him. To be honest, he was triggered because Chan said that he met his boyfriend on college year and yeah, most of the students started to find their own partner at this point, being a loner sounds lame (for him at least)

 

This is his 2nd week on college, he take music major since it was what he want to do for future. But, in his 2 week, the students never really got his attention and most of his course mates are straight (that what they claimed to be) and his housemates….. They just never talk. In these 2 week, approximately, he only talked for 15minutes in total with his housemates. It’s not like they are antisocial or anything, but since they got different courses they never really be at home the same time as him and for now, Jisung already  busy himself with the lyrics he have been writing for 3 months so mostly he found himself sleeping inside the studio. Even when he was in his shared house, he never get out from his bedroom.

 

Oh, his friends. He got 3 friends for now, they all the same courses as him. Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin and Hwang Hyunjin. All three of them is the only one who befriend him as soon as he walk inside their first class. It was nice, since he was suck at making friends. Don’t get him, he really like to socialize but making friends just not his forte. He really glad when those three suddenly talk with him and him grateful for that.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s Sunday, and he got no class today. Seungmin and Hyunjin have planned to finished their assignments together while Changbin are out, dating with one of the freshman. So Jisung thought it was a nice day for him to complete his lyrics at the studio since his housemates are going back to their parents’ house. For Jisung, working on the studio make it easier for him, just the vibe can help his brain to work and mostly, because it was near the café and since their house already run out of foods.

 

Jisung have been work for 4 hours now, he never really get out from the writing room. But right now, he really need to get some water to drinks. He then casually walked out from the room and when downstairs. Quickly get into the café and get himself a cup of coffee. On his way back to the room, his ears suddenly catched a familiar music. He then walk past his room and walk to the said room. Only the music and a sound of breathing for heard. Shows that the person has been practice on dancing. He forget for second that next to his studio is a dance studio. They shared the same building.

 

Jisung then try to look inside the room from the transparent door and his eyes then meet the most beautiful man who gracefully dancing to the melody. At that moment, Jisung knew. He found his crush. Absurd how the butterflies inside his stomach come alive just the second he saw the latter dance. He was mesmerized to be exact and not moving from his spot for minutes now. He then suddenly heard a knock in front of him. And fuck him, his new crush is handsome too!

 

“Hey, do you need any help?”

Jisung was nervous. Really. A doll is talking to him. The latter then move his hand back and forth to gain Jisung’s attention.

“A-Ahh nothing… I just walk past and then I saw you dancing and it was good! You’re really good! I got mesmerized for second hehe”

“Ohhh, thank you for the nice words! My name is Minho by the way”

“Ji-Jisung”

“Do you really stutters a lot?”

“Not really…”

“Then why did you stutters?”

“I’m not used talking to a handsome man”

 

And with that, Minho is laughing and Jisung is blushing mess. Jisung swear, he could see a fairies was born when he laugh and it was probably the most beautiful thing Jisung have heard and seen. Damn, he really fall deeper into this man.

 

“So Jisung, want to come in?” Minho asked him, gestures to him to get inside the dance room

“I hope I can right now but I have to finish my lyrics” Jisung sigh,

“Whoa, you writes? That’s cool!”

Jisung smiles, mumbles a small thank you.

“Um I guess, see you soon? Perhaps for cup of coffee or lunch?” Minho asked

“WOW YES THAT WILL BE NICE uHuhUU um I mean, y-Yeah sure”

“Aha, got to go!! See you soon Minho!” Jisung quickly continued before quickly run back to his room.

 

‘Cute’ Minho’s thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Monday is suck for Jisung but it become the best day for his life when he bumped into Minho and he smiled at him. Jisung really thought he was delusional last night but it’s really happened and Jisung swear, he likes Minho. So much.

 

“Whoa dude, you know Minho?” Hyunjin asked,

“Um yeah, just met him yesterday” Jisung said, his mind still repeating the event that happened last night.

“Isn’t he like, dangerous?” Changbin then continued, gain attention from Jisung.

“What do you mean by dangerous?” Jisung asked, curious.

“Haven’t you heard that he was like one of the most hated person in the college”

“Why?”

“He was like that one bad boy type of person and broke many girls and boys heart just in few months... Did he ever try to do something bad to you last night? Did he say anything? Did he touch you anywhere?” Changbin said, looking bad to the confused Jisung.

Jisung swear, Minho isn’t that type of boy. Even he just met the latter once and only for few minutes, he swear, he can sense that Minho isn’t that type of boy.

“Sounds like rumor but he don’t do anything to me last night. We just casually introduced ourselves… nothing bad happened? So I guess, it was good?”

All three of his friends sigh in relived.

“Thank god, at least you aren’t catching feeling for him because that will be fucked up” Hyunjin said.

 

Jisung gulped. Maybe, he did fucked up. So, he never told his friends about his little crush.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, when his friends already home, he went back to the studio. Hoping get to see Minho and confirmed what his friends have said is true or not. He don’t believe in rumor so he guess asking the said guy is easier then assume things.

 

Thankfully, it was his lucky day. Minho was there. Probably just finished his dancing routine since he peacefully sit on the couch, catching some breath and drinks mineral water. Jisung knocked once, and he then saw Minho make a gestures for him to walk in. It just two of them.

 

“Hey! Good to see you again Jisung” Minho greet first, tapping beside him to let Jisung sit

“Hey Minho… already done?”

Minho nodded before take another sip of water.

The dance studio was nice. It was colored with dark brown paint and the dim light add up the mood in the studio.

“Have you finished your lyrics?” Minho asked.

“Um yes, but I’m working on another lyrics right now”

“Many inspiration huh?”

“Yeah, just last night I got the inspiration”

Minho smiles, shot him a knowing smirk.

“Anyways, why you always dancing? I know it was stupid to ask but I don’t think you take major in dance?”

Minho smiles died. And jisung don’t think it was a nice day to ask.

“Sorry… Okay, next topic.”

“One day I will shares with you.”

Jisung nodded.

“I heard some rumors about you.”

“What rumors was that?”

“Most of them said you’re a bad guy?”

Minho chuckles.

“Do you think I am?” Minho ask back to Jisung.

Jisung flustered for second before replied “I don’t think you are”

“You’re just too nice to assume that. I guess you should start believed those rumors.”

“What do you mean?” Jisung asked, confused.

“I am a bad person Jisung. They are right. For your own good, I guess, let’s not talk anymore after this? And act like we didn’t know each other yeah? Sorry Jisung”

With that Minho leaved. Jisung is double confused. But, it is not Jisung if he give up. He just know there’s something wrong with Minho and Jisung want to help.

 

* * *

 

 

Minho completely avoid him. Jisung noticed that and he somewhat hurt and feel terrible for bringing that rumor up. If he didn’t, thing will be just okay with Minho.

 

“You okay?” Seungmin asked,

Jisung faintly smiles, nodded.

“You know if you have problems you can tell me right?” Seungmin add.

Jisung nodded again, mumbles a small thank you. No way will he share about Minho with them when his friends clearly have warned him.

Minho always all alone. He seem like didn’t have friends and Jisung feel bad because of that because just by the time he have talked with Minho, the latter sounds like a social person and talk a lot.

“Hey Jisung, do you walk with us today or you will be at that studio again?” Changbin ask.

“I’ll be home, but I want to see Mr. Lee to ask some questions first. I guess, you guys can walk first! I’ll be right behind you”

After some ‘goodbye session’ the three walk to their own room.

Jisung lied. Well, part of it. He did want to see Mr. Lee but Lee Minho not their super scary Mr. Lee from the music class.

Jisung wait at the studio, waiting for Minho to walk pass by him and dance as he always did. It’s been 2 hours and he never come. Jisung sigh, already tired from waiting and called it day. Instead, on his way back to his room, his eyes catch a glimpse of Minho walking down the same road as him. Jisung quickly run and hold the latter’s wrist. Minho is shocked to be truth.

 

“What?”

“Just want to talk”

“You don’t understand me, right?”

“I understand you but I think you aren’t like what people said”

“Seriously why would you really want to talk with me?”

“I just….want to….”

“See? You don’t even have your reasons….”

Minho walk again,

“Wait Minho. I want to talk with you because I want to. By that, I mean, I want to befriend you even other peoples hate on you. My heart told me that you’re kind and people just misunderstood and I believe you hate being like this. Please, Minho. I am honest. I really want to be your friend…”

Minho sigh, walking back to Jisung and hold his wrist.

“If you really want to be my friend, follow me then”

And with that, Jisung obliges. Follow Minho to somewhere he doesn’t know.

That place is beautiful. There’s a cabin beside the lake. Flowers and plants as the decoration. It was simple but it bring peaceful to Jisung. He already like this place. Jisung stunned once he got into the cabin. It was small but nice interior. Simple decoration with just a single bed, a small kitchen and bathroom oh, and a cute study desk by the door. No frames on the wall, just a clock decorated the plain sky blue wall.

“Sit down Jisung” Minho said.

“This place is beautiful, really… Oh my god I love this soo much”

Minho laugh,

“This is my secret place… Only you and my ex-friend know this place”

“Oh I see…. Wait… ex-friend???”

“It’s a long story really… and also the reason why people hate me?”

“This is like getting serious…”

“Do you really want to be my friend Jisung?” Minho asked.

“Yes, I am sure.”

“Okay so, let me tell you this story. From the beginning till the end”

Jisung nodded, giving full attention to Minho.

“It was my first year of college and I met this one guy, who are my ex-friend now. We are really close to each other and keep sharing our problems no matter what our secret is, rants about our days and going out shopping and everything, you named it, we did mostly everything…. And our friendship going just fine until one day, there’s this one guy, a senior who suddenly accused me and friend are in a love relationship and honestly, I wasn’t embarrassed by that because I believe that our friendship will never change. But then, we both cornered on this one corridor. Lots of students already there, mostly seniors and they all have their camera on, and by that I knew, everything isn’t going to be fine”

 

Minho stopped for a while, deeply sigh before continue

“They forced us to coming out. To said that we both gay and in love. And I did. I said ‘I am gay and what with that’…. I swear, my friend face is in horror. He literally shocked by my confession. The students already happy called me names but my friend, my BEST friend, the horror in his face. The disgust was written so well on his face. And after that whenever he saw me he just avoid me at all cost. He-”

 

Minho’s word cut when Jisung hug him, Minho take few seconds to breathe and relax himself before continue,

 

“The next few weeks after that was hell, he completely ignore me. Not even waved, says hi or text me. He even said to his ‘new’ friends that I was gay. I feel terrible and disgust of myself. Is it really bad for me being a gay? Does it really a big deal? And what worst is, the day before he changed university, he send me text and it really broke my damn heart. He texted me **‘Hey Minho, I am sorry for doing this but I really can’t be friend with you when I know you’re gay. I am sorry for saying this but that was disgusting. I’ll be away from now on so I guess, I am sorry and hope you get a new best friend soon’** …. And I stop coming to classes for 2 weeks. I skipped one semester and have to repeat this semester. Luckily, all of the seniors already graduated. But it really left a deep scars on me. That’s why I am scared to make friends…”

Jisung smiles, slowly brush his thumbs on Minho’s hand.

 

“I dance when I got sad. That’s what I’ve been doing for months and it helped. Really helped me forgot about that guy. But then you came, you greet me and I swear, you just give me this positive vibes and I know you’re a good person. But, I am scared the same thing will be repeated. I am scared once I friend with you, you will leave me.”

Jisung hug him once again, smiles before said

“For the record, I will never leave you and for another record, I am gay too…”

Minho’s eyes lit up, the tears on his eyes nearly fall.

“Friends?”

“Friends.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s already past 8pm, and the road was too dark and his college was too far away from Minho’s cabin. So when Minho offered for him to stay for the night, Jisung agreed. It’s not like his housemates will looking for him.

 

The smells of scrambled eggs and hot rice wake Jisung’s hungry self. Minho is cooking on the kitchen, just feet apart from Jisung. He want to help but since the area was too small, all he can do is sit there and watch his now friend cook dinner.

 

“I am sorry for the simple dinner! I need to restock my cabinet” Minho said while put the rice inside the bowl.

“Its fine and I don’t care hehehe it’s enough for me!”

“Thank you for the food” both of them said in unison before start to dig in the foods.

 

Jisung stop when he heard a giggles from Minho.

 

“What? Why?” Jisung asked, foods still in his mouth, showing his puffy cheeks.

“Nothing, just you look cute” Minho said.

Jisung nearly chocked on his rice. His crush just said he is cute. How in the world.

“I mean, yes I know I am cute. Lots of people said that. Not surprised.” Jisung replied back, hiding the blush on his cheeks.

“Ew, cocky much eh” Minho laugh.

Then they fall into a comfortable silent. Only the sound of chopstick and spoon was heard.

After washing the dishes together, both of them laying down on the bed.

“Sorry, my bed isn’t big and if you feel uncomfortable I can sleep on the floor”

“Its fine Minho, I am okay with this”

That night, it was rain outside. Leaving the two cuddles together to sleep. It was nice for them. Listening to the peaceful rain sounds hitting the roof and got to share their warmth to each other. It was nice. They both like it too much for their liking.

They really got comfortable too each other that they both miss their first class. 8 miss called from Hyunjin, 3 from Changbin and 6 from Seungmin. Jisung swear he forgot that he got morning class that day. Minho? He did remember he got class that morning but seeing Jisung peacefully sleep next to him? He don’t have the heart to leave him alone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He went to the college with Minho this time. They did earning some looks from peoples, Jisung knew Minho scared. He keep trembling when they walk together, that’s why Jisung hold his hand. Intertwined their fingers. They casually walk to the café and sit with Changbin, Hyunjin and Seungmin who completely shook by now. They heard some whispers here and there but someone never really talk it out loud. Because they know, whatever Jisung did, he was right. Jisung is loved by the students there, everyone respect him and he was a social butterfly, everyone believed in Jisung.

 

“Jisung? You know what you are doing right?” Hyunjin whispered slowly, Jisung didn’t replied instead, he said “I have something to say”

 

He then stand up, hand still intertwined with Minho. Minho now is pale, his lips keep trembling and want to Jisung to stop whatever he was trying to do.

 “Please don’t do anything stupid.” Is the only word that come out from Changbin.

 

“GUYS! I need you attention for few minutes. I got some important thing to say” Jisung said, half of the students stopped doing whatever they’ve been doing and pay attention on Jisung.

“Thank you for the attention, okay so here, beside me, is my new friend. You guys probably already know who is him, yeah, he is Lee Minho. That one person who you guys haven’t talk to or you guys spread rumors about. This person right here, have nothing to do with the rumors, and you guys who have been scared to talk with him, please do. He really sociable and like to talk. Give him opportunities to explain himself. Don’t assume things when you don’t even confident with it. Also, please don’t ignore him from now on. If you still do, then suit yourself. I already cleared what I need to say”

Some of the students mumbles and whispers to theirs selves. Then someone from the crowd suddenly scream “MINHO IS GAY”

Jisung is ready to snapped when suddenly he sense that Minho stand up.

“Yes, I am gay. Is there something that you want to say to me? The one who is gay is myself. The burden I have carried. It was me. You? Just talk everything that you want. Saying this and that. Does that effect your lives that I am gay? You have problem about it? I am just being myself, any problem with it? Then shut your fucking mouth up. I am proud of myself”

What Minho didn’t expect is, the students started clapping once he finished talking, and everyone was saying ‘you did well’, ‘I am proud of you’, ‘you’re my icon’, ‘don’t be afraid we are here for you’. He swear, he want to cry that point.

After few hours talking with Jisung’s friends and peoples congratulating him for coming out so bravely, Minho found himself comfortable again. Like the burden have been lifted off from his shoulders and he know right away, who is the person who give him the courage. Jisung.

Jisung’s friends are nice. Just like him. He feel really comfortable, like really. It’s been awhile since the last time he laugh out loud with group of peoples, and that day, Minho feel genuinely happy.

 

“Jisung, can I talk with you for minutes?” Minho asked once them left alone again.

Hyunjin, Seungmin and Changbin already when to the gym (what Jisung understand but they left when they saw Minho give the signal)

Jisung nod, taking a sit next to Minho who are now facing him

“First of all, thank you for being by my side. I truly appreciate it and it was nice having you by my side. You are like the sunshine who came and suddenly give me the lights to left my dark days. Sorry if this sound sappy, but really, I appreciated it. I don’t know how to express this but thank you Han Jisung. I hope I can make you happy just the way you make me happy”

“Seeing you like this already making me feel happy Lee Minho, I would like to thank you to for believing me and open up to me. I did nothing, you did most of it. I am proud of you,”

“I really want to hug you right now” Minho suddenly said.

“Do it then, I am okay and mayhap am sucker for hugs”

Minho chuckles before he pull Jisung into a tight hug and mumbles a small thank you. Out of sudden, Minho then give a quick peck on Jisung’s forehead. It leave Jisung stunned.

“You look too cute when blushing,” Minho giggles,

“Why my forehead?” Jisung asked and Minho stop giggles,

“Um what?”

“I asked you why you kiss my forehead…”

“Because, where is another proper way to kiss you??”

“Haven’t you heard the most proper way is to kiss the lips?”

“You mean…..”

“Yes, kiss me. On the lips.”

“Are you r-?”

“DO IT. DON’T YOU SEE IM A MAD BLUSH RIGHT NOW PLEASE DON’T MAKE ME EMBARRASED OF MYSELF”

 

It was short. The kiss was short. And Jisung like it too much for his liking. While Minho??? He was out of breathe. It been awhile since he last kiss someone. On the lips. Just to think about it again, crazy.

 

“Why it was short? I demand it to be longer…” Jisung whined

“Fuck, you really this whiny type I am bout to let myself being soft”

Jisung laugh,

“Please expect me to be whiny all the time okay?”

“You little sh-”

“Make me flustered if you want to win”

“Oh it’s a game now huh?”

Jisung nodded, expectant all the words that will come from Minho’s mouth.

But he certain, these words aren’t what he expect Minho to say. And, Jisung completely flustered and mess blush. He lost. COMPLETELY LOST

You know what Minho said?

This is what he said

“Be my boyfriend so I can kiss your lips much longer than you ever expect”

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> twt @JE0NGIN_KR


End file.
